Missing in Green
by Mariko Midori
Summary: Bridge goes missing while investigating a possible break-out. Sky will do anything to save his friend, but what happens when every alien being knows about his father's death? What will happen to Bridge during his imprisonment?  NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Plan

"Broodwing I need your help. Those rangers are on my tail and I need you to get rid of them, especially the green ranger."

Broodwing looked at his customer, tilting his head. "Why the green and not the red?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not concerned about him. The green one can read auras from anyone and anything, but he has to wear gloves to control it. Clearly he's the weakest!" the stranger explained.

Broodwing thought about what the person had said and realized its true! He chuckled evilly as he motioned his customer to lean forward. "I have just what you need."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I finally had the guts to write a story about PR: SPD! On a serious note, I purposefully wrote this chapter short because I'm just that mean. The second chapter is a lot longer than this chapter and so on. I won't put the second chapter up until I finish writing the third chapter. I hope you guys liked it!**

**R&R bitte!**


	2. Important notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! I know all of you are waiting for me to update my stories, but to due having computer issues I will not be able to update them...unless there is some time during school to do it. **

**Please keep an eye out for any updates I might post. Please accept my apologies!**

**=^..^=  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: FYI, Jack is still the red ranger. I wish he hadn't left SPD, but that was his choice. Just to clarify some things, there have been reports of contained criminals in the city even though they are still in the confinement cards. I think this will take place before Jack met Ally and before Grumm was defeated.**

* * *

><p>Ch 2: Abducted<p>

Three motorcycles and a jeep drove around the city, the drivers bored out of their minds. Cruger had told the B-Squad to patrol the city and keep an eye out for Berok. He had "escaped" from his confindment card and disappeared. No one knew where he was or where he had gone, not even Piggy knew (bribes and all). Cruger still insisted the Rangers to find Berok and bring him back to SPD. Unknown to them, they were being watched.

* * *

><p>"Seen anything yet?" Jack asked his team.<p>

"No," Sky answered.

"Clear on our end," Z responded.

"I got nothing," Bridge said.

He didn't hear the conversation that followed, other than Jack complaining. The psychic shook his head as the once nice conversation turned into a heated agrument and turned off his radio. He continued his route and just as he was about to head back to base, sudden movement caught his eye. He slowed his bike to a stop and contacted Jack.

"Hey Jack, I'm going to be late coming back."

"Are you on to something?" the red ranger asked. "Will you need backup?"

"No," the other replied. "I mean, yes I am on to something, but no I won't need backup." _Unless something goes completely wrong,_ he added silently.

"Alright, be careful Bridge."

With that being said, Bridge ran down an alley in persuit of the person. He was just about to read the person's aura when a vine suddenly wrapped around his neck and threw him into a wall. _Ok, was not expecting that,_ he thought. He looked up to see a feminine, plant-like creature standing in above of him with a sick smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Bridge asked.

"The name is Vinetrix," the alien said. "And you, Bridge Carson, are my master's enemy!"

Vinetrix swung her arm, smacking the ranger hard in the head leaving a small cut. The ranger blinked the stars out of his eyes and barely dodged the next attack.

"Wait- woah- why am I-geez- your master's enemy?" he asked, dodging attacks. "Who is your master anyway and I know you're not going to tell me this, but I'll ask anyway. How do you know my name?"

Bridge got the wind knocked out of him as a vine slammed against his gut. Small spittles of blood came out. He staggered to his feet and reached down to grab his morpher, but it wasn't there. Instead, he found a vine slowly wrapping around his leg, up to his waist and around his torso. He struggled to get free, but it was in vain. Vinetrix walked up to her helpless victim and watched him strugge.

"Struggle all you want ranger. My vines will feast off of your life force!" She laughed. "And you're right about me not answering any of your questions."

Bridge stopped moving when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He fell limp.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3

Sky paced back and forth anxiously waiting for Bridge to return. He and the rest of the team were sitting in the team room, hoping to hear something from their teamate.

"Sky, can you please stop pacing? You're giving me a headache." Syd complained.

"He should have been back by now," Sky muttered, ignoring the blonde.

Jack, who was lounging on the couch, looked up from his comic book. "Bridge knows what he's doing," he said. "He probably got caught up in his investigation."

"Or got in over his head," someone said.

The B-Squad turned to see Kat Manx standing in the door way. "Cruger needs to see all of you now. He says its urgent."

* * *

><p>Vinetrix watched the Krybots transfer a cocoon type pod from one area to another before taking out a communicator. "Phase One: complete. Beginning Phase Two."<p>

* * *

><p>The B-Squad walked down to the control center and stood at attention before their commander.<p>

"You wanted to see us?" Jack asked.

Cruger turned his chair around to face them. "Yes, I wish to speak with you about Cadet Carson," he said. "Why isn't he here with you?"

"He's currently investigating, or was investigating, a possible lead," Jack replied.

"How long ago was that?" Cruger asked.

"Three hours, sir." Sky answered.

The commander shifted in his chair. He didn't like the situation the B-Squad was in.

"Sky, go see what is taking Bridge so long. The rest of you stay here. I don't need any more of you disappearing."

* * *

><p>Sky drove his pator cycle to Bridge's last location. His thoughts kept drifting from from <em>what's taking him so long? <em>to _did something happen to him?_ The blue ranger tried to push his thoughts aside, but failed to do so. He couldn't shake the feeling something bad had happened to his friend.

"Bridge, this better be a prank." he muttered to himself.

His worries lessened slightly when he saw a familiar green patrol cycle parked outside an alley. Sky parked next to it, inspected it and noticed little vines were wrapped around it. How did vines get here? The ranger walked into the alley, noting the vine covered walls. Sky's fears gradually rose the farther he walked. He tried communicating to Bridge and called his name out, but never got a response. He could smell blood nearby. The ranger ran down the alley, then suddenly stopped. What Sky saw nearly made him vomit: a broken morpher lying in a puddle of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. If you have read some of my recently updated fics, you would notice that they are lacking an author's note. I am trying to get all of them updated and completed by the end of this month or before I go on vacation. Hope you liked this chapter! R&R!**

**=^..^= =^..^=**


End file.
